


A Test of Concentration

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Female Character of Color, Hogwarts Era, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's concentration when reading seems absolute. Cho wonders how absolute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Concentration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catbirdfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catbirdfish).



> Plot bunny came from a prompt by catbirdfish for hp_femsmut's International Day of Femslash Challenge (and really one of these days I will finish things on time and not a year later). 
> 
> Thank you to my betas by 13alias31 and woldy. Any mistakes left are entirely my fault.

"Read aloud for me, please."  
  
Hermione leaned back into the cushions and began to read. Cho smiled as she watched Hermione become lost in the text they were studying, her voice clear but her expression distant. Not for the last time, Cho wished Hermione was a Ravenclaw.  
  
Cho had seen Hermione navigate Hogwarts' halls at peak traffic as she moved between classes, nose-deep in a giant tome, without tripping or bumping into anyone. She remembered watching as Hermione silently mouthed words from the text to herself, oblivious to her surroundings. Cho's smile grew wider as an image of Hermione reading during sex suddenly came to her. She pictured Hermione with the book resting on her chest as, seeming not even the least bit distracted, Cho worked between her legs.  
  
And then the thought wasn't so much funny as it was a brilliant idea, a hypothesis to be tested.  
  
Cho turned on the sofa so that she was seated with her back against its armrest, facing Hermione's outstretched legs, which were crossed at the ankles. She checked to make sure Hermione hadn't reacted to her adjustment before she carefully shifted into a kneeling position, primed to bend forward, uncross Hermione's legs, and proceed with her experiment.  
  
Cho paused for a moment, a flicker of nervousness tightening low in her stomach. Their relationship was still new and sex for them had just been roaming fingers above school uniforms. She bit her lips nervously, fingers flexing into fists where they rested on her thighs and let out a small breath through her mouth, reconsidering. Then again, nothing ventured... and after all, most great discoveries involved a bit of risk.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw would surely be proud.  
  
Cho bent forward, pushing Hermione's skirt up before lifting one of Hermione's legs to uncross them, maintaining the bend at the knee. She dared not look up but she could feel the light tension in Hermione's muscles even as Hermione kept reading, faltering for only a second.  
  
Alright, then. At least to this point.  
  
Cho continued, taking Hermione's other leg and lifting it up and over the sofa's low back. At the adjustment, Hermione's reading paused a second before she continued on. Cho released a quiet breath of relief and refocused on the task at hand. She leaned forward, burying her nose in Hermione's panties, and inhaled the scent of Hermione's sex. Cho traced the curve of Hermione's swollen lips through the soft cotton with her tongue, pressing a heated kiss that made Hermione's breath hitch, interrupting her reading. Listening for any dissent from Hermione, Cho used her fingers to move Hermione's panties aside, the scent of Hermione's sex stronger without the cloth barrier. Hermione stopped reading entirely and Cho froze.  
  
Cho dared not look up, her fingers still holding Hermione's panties clear of her goal. A few tense moments passed and Cho waited, deciding not to move away unless Hermione said so, but still not proceeding without Hermione's consent, indicated by the continued reading of the text.  
  
Finally, Cho heard Hermione take a deep breath, the sound of old parchment crinkling as Hermione tightened her hold on the book, and resumed reading. Smiling to herself, Cho moved on, using the fingers of her free hand to tease Hermione with light touches. Nuzzling the soft hair there with her nose, Cho let her tongue dart out and taste her girlfriend. Hermione kept reading, but Cho could tell that it was with increasing difficulty; the words were coming in bursts and Hermione's voice was unsteady. Trusting Hermione to stop her if need be, Cho narrowed her focus down to making Hermione come.  
  
Cho leaned forward to flick her tongue back and forward over Hermione's clit. She slid a finger into Hermione, relishing the feel of Hermione's inner muscles tightening as her finger moved in and out. She added a second, then third finger inside Hermione, and sucked harder on the clit.  Cho heard the soft thud of the book falling against the carpet before demanding fingers dug into her hair, urging her closer. Hermione's back arched as Cho pressed her thumb over the clit, rubbing circles there until Hermione came with a whimper, her whole body vibrating with pleasure. Cho teased out the last of Hermione's spasms with her fingers before releasing Hermione's panties and leaning her head on Hermione's stomach.  
  
Cho lay there unmoving for a while, catching her own breath. Hermione's fingers had released their tight hold and were carding weakly through her hair.    
  
"Hermione?" Cho asked, her voice soft.  
  
Hermione let out a low lazy "Hmmmn?" and Cho smiled.  
  
"Just curious, how much of that text do you think you retained?"  
  
Her head resting on Hermione's stomach, Cho felt more than heard Hermione's light dizzy laugh.  
  
"I was beyond help around Bathilda Grumweld's equation for analyzing the magical signatures of organic matter, which coincidentally was right around the moment you moved my left leg over the sofa. Why?"  
  
Cho pushed up Hermione's school shirt, letting her cheek rest on warm skin, "Oh, like I said, just curious."  
  
Hermione hummed, the sound thoughtful. After a few minutes, during which Cho could swear she could hear Hermione's mind whirring and arriving at the conclusion, Hermione spoke.  
  
"You know," she began, an idle finger tracing the contours of the side of Cho's face, "A good experiment is one that can be replicated."  
  
Really, Cho thought as she switched positions with Hermione, this brilliant woman should have been a Ravenclaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for playing fast and loose with the term "hypothesis".


End file.
